gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
The Dalton Academy Warblers is the Glee Club of Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director. Instead, they have three senior classmen who oversee group practices. They are an a cappella choir. In season two, the Warblers' vocals were performed by the Tufts University Beelzebubs, an actual all-male a cappella group. They voice all Warblers songs in season two except Blackbird. In season three, The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Beelzebubs but by the actors themselves. Season Two When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition are the Dalton Academy Warblers. Later, after being inadvertently alienated by the boys in the Glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool, or as Blaine puts it, "like rock stars." Blaine takes him to an impromptu choir performance where the Warblers sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream for the student body. When the continued bullying by Karofsky reaches a boiling point in Furt, Kurt is forced to transfer to Dalton. Kurt joins the Warblers, placing him in direct competition with the New Directions at Sectionals. In Special Education, the Warblers compete against the New Directions and The Hipsters at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship, with Kurt as their newest member. They sing an acappella version of Hey, Soul Sister. The club ties for first place with the New Directions at Sectionals and move on to the regional competition. It is revealed in Special Education that the Warblers elect upperclassmen to be in charge of their glee club, and they are the ones who choose the songs the club sings at Sectionals. It is shown that the Warblers have no director, and their tradition is to give a new member an actual "warbler", a bird, that is descendent from the 1800s, of which the newest member has to take care. Season Three Blaine leaves Dalton Academy to join Kurt at William McKinley High School and New Directions. During the year, the Warblers gain a new singer named Sebastian, as well as a few other new members. These Warblers will make their first appearance in The First Time and will sing Uptown Girl. The Warblers come season 3 seem to have abandoned the "one person leads" format and have allowed more than one soloist in a performance (as shown in Uptown Girl.) The warblers are no longer voiced by the Tufts University Beelzebubs in Season 3. Instead the voices are the actors themselves. Known Members Tumblr lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg|'Nick' - Lead Singer|link=Nick Duval Tumblr ltspchbCm41r4c627o1 500.jpg|'Sebastian'|link=Sebastian Smyth Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png|'David'|link=David Thompson Jeff Sterling.png|'Jeff'|link=Jeff Sterling Thad.png|'Thad'|link=Thad Harwood Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png|'Trent'|link=Trent Nixon 385786 252629731452948 100001177700631 660796 302962133 n.jpg|Warbler #3 Former Members Pavarotti glee.jpg|Pavarotti: Died in Original Song KurtHummelSeason3.jpg|Kurt: Joins in Special Education then leaves in Born This Way BlaineSeason3.jpeg|Blaine, leaves in The Purple Piano Project Wes Glee promo.jpg|'Wes': Graduated prior to Season 3|link=Wesley Montgomery Known Songs sung by The Warblers Season 2 *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Solos by Blaine. (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train. Solos by Blaine. (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' by Destiny's Child. Solos by Blaine. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Animal' by Neon Trees. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Sexy) *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Solos by Kurt. (Original Song) *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Original Song) *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. Solos by Blaine. (Born This Way) Season 3 *'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. Solos by Nick, Thad and Sebastian. (The First Time) Setlist from the Sectionals to Regionals Sectionals, First Year Performed: *"Hey, Soul Sister" by Train. Solos by Blaine Regionals, First Year Performed: *"Candles" by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt *"Raise Your Glass" by P!nk. Solos by Blaine Trivia *They have more recorded songs but these songs were not introduced in episodes nor the album. Examples: Firework - Katy Perry, Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are Mumford & Sons/Bruno Mars, Breakeven - The Script, Fireflies - Owl City. Cast Named / Credited Warblers: *'Darren Criss' (Bio) as Blaine Anderson *'Chris Colfer' (Bio) as Kurt Hummel *'Grant Gustin' (Bio) as Sebastian Smythe *'Telly Leung' (Bio) as Wes *'Titus Makin Jr.' (Bio) as David *'Curt Mega'(Bio) as Nick *'Riker Lynch' (Bio) as Jeff *'Eddy Martin' (Bio) as Thad *'Dominic Barnes' as Trent *'Joey Haro' as Warbler #1 *'Steven Skyler' as Warbler #2 *'Cooper Rowe' as Warbler #3 Unnamed Warblers / Uncredited extras: *'James David' (Bio) *'Jordan Chrzan' *'Brock Baker' *'Jon Hall' (beatboxing Warbler) *'Matt Hall' *'Nelson Beato' (Bio) *'Aaron Clemens Page' *'Cord Jackman' *'Luke Edgemon ' *'Chris Mann' *'Colin Benward' *'Jaymz Tuaileva' *'The Tufts Beelzebubs '(singing voices in Season 2) Photos Tumblr lghov9lJa51qzlt9yo1 500.jpg 300976385.jpg tumblr_lh5qch1D5S1qd5i2s.jpg Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs